Until the End
by SapphireMind
Summary: If Edward had stayed away and things had been as he wanted and planned. BxJ, ExB, CD. Oneshot that needed to escape.


AN: This is just a little one-shot that occurred to me while reading another story and was screaming to get let out. Twilight doesn't belong to me. Takes place during New Moon, if Edward hadn't returned. Everything else I think you can figure out. Thanks for reading.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o O

I was sitting, flipping through a medical book, brushing up on my anatomy half-heartedly before my midterm the next day when I heard Alice gasp and let out a strangled cry. She tried to cover it, and to shield her mind from me, but it was too late.

She stared at me in fear and pain, "No, please. Don't. There's no reason for you to do this."

I smiled placidly to her as I set my book down. "Of course there is. This is how it's meant to be."

"I'll tell Carlisle and Esme," she threatened pitifully, grasping at straws.

I set my book down, there was no longer any need to study. "They won't stop me. They can't." I kissed my sister on the forehead as she cried without tears. "I love you, Alice. Tell everyone else I love them, too." I smiled at her again and walked out the door, never to see her again.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O

I had been working at the nursing home for several years now, since she arrived. It wasn't perfect, but we were together, and that was all that really mattered to me. My Bella. Time may have changed her, but she was always my Bella. Today I wasn't working, I was just going in to see her.

"Good morning, Edward," the receptionist said. "I thought you weren't working today?"

A knowing smile came to my face. "I'm not. I'm here to visit with my favorite resident." They thought it was more home-like to refer to the patients as residents.

"She's not feeling so well today, I didn't hear her at breakfast." The receptionist gave me a compassionate smile. As far as she knew, I was a freshman in college, working here to help pay for school and prepare me for med school. "_So thoughtful for such a young man. Most guys wouldn't even think of working in a nursing home, much less give the loving care that he does to the residents. Sometimes it seems as though he's as old as they are; not in a bad way, just when he and Mrs. Black are together, he seems more like her husband than a 18 year-old boy._" Her thoughts were easily heard by me and I couldn't help but smile back to her as I made my way through the hall.

I quickly found the room that had become so familiar to me recently. I knocked softly and walked in. Bella, my Bella, laying on the bed, breathing shallowly. She had come to live here in the assisted living side about nine years ago. Four years ago, she had to be moved to the Alzheimer's ward. A few months ago, she was placed on hospice.

Jacob had died twelve years prior, during a battle with a vampiric enemy. In the decades before that, he was a good husband to her. He never wavered in his love and she never truly wanted for anything. After he had died, she left the reservation, asking for privacy and time to grieve on her own. The werewolves had given her that, as had I. She never had children; apparently whether with me or with Jacob, children were just not in her future.

When I thought it was maybe an ok time to start talking to her again, she had already begun showing signs of the disease. She would remember me, but she wouldn't remember properly how old she was. That didn't matter to me, I just was happy to be near her again.

I got a job two years ago as an aide in the home, so I could spend more time with her. I couldn't get enough, even after all these years, and to actually be able to touch her and talk to her again, that made up for everything.

It was all coming to an end though. She was dying in front of me, just as I wanted. I was the one who decided a normal life of husband, children, growing old and dying was going to be her fate, not entangled in my immortal world. Part of me still regretted that decision, for selfish reasons, but a larger part is happy she spent so many happy years with Jacob.

I pulled a chair up next to her and took her hand. "I love you, Bella." I started humming her lullaby and caressed her face gently, leaning in to give her a last kiss. She didn't wake or speak, she was too far gone for that. She only sometimes would recognize me even on her good days. I sat there, holding her hand for however long it would last. Too fast, the warmth started to leave her hand and I could no longer hear the beating of her heart.

I stood up, placing her hand on her chest, and told the desk that she was gone. They gave me sympathetic glances; they knew I had been fond of Mrs. Black. I made sure I looked properly upset and then excused myself. In truth, I felt calm and ready.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O

My car was speeding down the highway, on its way to La Push when my phone rang. I sighed, but decided to answer. "Hello."

"Hello, son." It was Carlisle. I took a deep breath to steel myself from the guilt. "I'm not going to try and talk you out of anything." My breath released in a sigh of relief. Maybe he understood. "I just wanted you to know that I love you, and I have never regretted the day I made you. The world will be a darker place for me after today." Tears that I didn't have seemed to rise. "I still don't know if we did the right thing, but it was your choice to make and no matter what, I love you."

"I love you too, Dad." My voice broke; this was harder than I thought it would be. "I hope you understand I love you and everyone else so much. But…" I trailed off, unable to continue.

"I understand. I do, son. If I ever lost Esme, well, I couldn't imagine I would react any differently than you." His voice was strained with emotion and I could hear Esme sobbing quietly in the background. "We will see each other again, Edward."

"You sound so sure." My voice was still dubious about God and the afterlife, I just couldn't bear to get my hopes up that there was something there for me, that maybe she would be there for me.

"You are too, I know it. You just don't want to admit it. We will be together as a family again someday, _all_ of us."

I couldn't help but notice the emphasis he put on the word 'all'. "Do you think she'll forgive me?" I whispered in fear. "There would be no such thing as heaven if she hated me."

"I think she forgave you long ago. And I believe that you will be given the opportunity to have the happiness you deserve, the happiness you gave up to protect her."

"Thank you," I managed to get out. I noted the sign I was coming up on, saying the last words to the only father I could recall, "I love you, Dad." I hung up the phone and kept driving until I found someone who could help me.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o O

The young man was walking along the road, with a familiar black cord tied around his calf. My car pulled to a stop near him and he looked over suspiciously. His suspicion turned to anger when I rolled down my window and he caught my scent.

I opened the door and watched him shudder and change into wolf form. I knew it wouldn't be long before the rest came. I stepped out of the car and stood a few yards away from the wolf. I was afraid instinct might kick in and I might try to fight and I didn't want to hurt any of them.

As expected, within minutes, a bevy of werewolves appeared, growling threateningly at me, until they all stopped at once. I focused to listen to their thoughts to find out what had happened.

"_Is that you, Edward?"_ A familiar voice spoke in my mind. Sam, looking not nearly as old as he should. I nodded. Sam thought to me again, _"What do you want? You shouldn't be here."_

"I'm coming to give your pack practice." I opened my arms wide to make my meaning more clear.

"_She died, didn't she?"_ Sam realized what happened right away. He was a perceptive dog, I had to give him that. I simply nodded in response. _"Are you ready? Is there anything you need to do or anyone you want to call?"_ Last requests, Sam must be feeling very generous.

"No, I'm ready. Thank you." I smiled to the leader of the werewolves and waited.

The wolves did not disappoint. I felt their teeth in my flesh and held my breath, hoping and praying to be with Bella in the next life. I managed to mutter "Thank you" again, one last time before my head was separated from my body.


End file.
